


Great Expectations

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was special meals.</p></blockquote>





	Great Expectations

"That does look lovely."

"You 'aven't eaten 'ere before, sir? Once you've 'ad our fish 'n' chips, you'll be round for more. Best in London."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to. Off to a job in The States tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Secondary school librarian."

"They couldn't 'ire someone local?"

"They tried that. It didn't work out."

"I've heard the children run wild over there. Bit o' English discipline will do them good."

"I expect that's the thinking."

"I've no doubts. Before you know it, you'll've taught them to make a proper cuppa and they'll be hangin' on your every word."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was special meals.


End file.
